1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a light emitting device package usable with a lighting apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A light Emitting Diode (LED) is a sort of a light emitting device that is fabricated using semiconductor manufacturing processes and entered into practical use in the late 1960s after light emission from a semiconductor device upon voltage application was observed.
Research and development to improve LED efficiency have continued. In particular, interest in LEDs having optical properties sufficient for replacement of conventional light sources is increasing. In addition to increased research into LEDs, research into LED packages and lighting apparatuses using the same are actively underway.
In addition, point light sources and small optical devices have been extensively used in various industrial fields including indication, signaling, display, lighting, biochip, communication, cellular phones, Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), automobile fields, and the like, and continuous growth thereof is expected.